Babysitters Drables
by sakiyama youji
Summary: Drables bien cortos de Gakuen Bavysitters Hayato/Ryuuichi


**Gakuen Babysitters Drables**

**1.**

Desde aquella vez en la que los chicos le pegaron esos stikers en su parte posterior, Kimitani-kun se encargaba de buscar si volvían a pegarlos.

Aunque lo que le extrañaba a Ryuu, era por que le dedicaba tanto tiempo a mirar si su trasero volvía a tener las pegatinas.

**2.**

Ryuu siempre recordaría aquel festival en el que Kimitani-kun lo halagó por primera vez

Kimitani también recordaría por siempre la primera vez que vio a Ryuu sonrojarse en Yukata.

**3.**

Ryuu no entendía por que aquella vez, cuando Kimitani le lanzo un zapato al padre de Kazuma y Takuma, sintió que su corazón se aceleraba al ver a Kimitani-kun tan heroico.

**4.**

La verdad es que estaba un poco preocupado, siempre pensó que el que quería demasiado a su hermano era Kotaro, pero desde aquella ocasión en la playa, talvez el del complejo de hermano era Ryuuichi? Kimitani no entendía por que, pero al pensar en eso, su pecho se apretaba.

**5.**

Estaban cerca de navidad ya, y los chicos estaban cambiándose para las clases de educación física y no pudo evitar ver a Ryuu poniendo su suéter debajo de su remera y mirar al vacío, claro que cuando se dio cuenta, todo el salón ya lo estaba observando y avergonzado explico el porque.

Kimitani no quería admitirlo, pero aquella vez, cuando salio con la idea de hablar con la directora, no pudo evitar pensar que Kashima seria una excelente madre.

Aquella noche, y algunas otras, soñó al pelirrojo embarazado de sus hijos.

**6.**

"No es una cita" Pensaba avergonzado el pelirrojo mirando de reojo a Kimitani mientras sus hermanos jugaban frente a ellos en el parque. Kimitani los había invitado a que sus hermanos jugaran y los hermanos Kashima se encontraban tan emocionados que llegaron a las 10 de la mañana a jugar.

"No es una cita" Volvió a pensar, tratando de convencerse que el encuentro era solo una salida de juegos entre los pequeños, pero le resultaba muy difícil eso cuando el mayor sentado a su lado tomaba su mano tan firmemente.

**7.**

En la cabeza de los niños, Kimitani Hayato era un héroe desde que había salvado a los pollitos del malvado gato. Claro, que para Ryuuichi, desde el momento que Kimitani se apareció con la forma para entrar al club de la guardería, el ya lo consideraba su héroe.

**8.**

Kimitani no lo entendía, pero al igual que Ushimaru e Inomata, se sintió rechazado cuando el pelirrojo le dijo que Kotaro seria su principal prioridad, y al mismo tiempo aliviado cuando le dijo que solo por ahora.

**9.**

Kimitani, al igual que el padre de Kirin, pensó que podría haber confundido fácilmente al pelirrojo con una chica, inclusive sin maquillaje y, tal vez, incluso sin la peluca. Tal vez por eso, últimamente no podía parar de pensar que el pequeño pelirrojo era lindo.

**10.**

Cuando leyó la nota de su padre en el reporte en blanco que le entrego, una mezcla de molestia y vergüenza se apodero de el y las dirigió al pelirrojo, por que la nota no solo decía que podía consultarle a su padre sus problemas en vez de golpear a su hermano, sino que también explicaba como el pelirrojo lo había defendido en su trabajo y lo adorable que se veía molesto. Le irritaba que el mayor de los Kashima se hubiera metido donde no lo llamaran, pero le molestaba aun más que su padre lo haya visto enojado antes que el mismo.

**11.**

Kimitani en verdad la pasaba mal cuando hacia frío por las mañanas y tenían clases de gimnasia, pero no por las bajas temperaturas, sino que cuando el pequeño pelirrojo se acercaba a el tiritando y diciéndole que tenia tanto frío que dolía y lo miraba con la sangre acumulada en sus mejillas, también sentía dolor en partes donde no debería por solo ver al pelirrojo comportarse así.

**12.**

Aquella vez, cuando Kashima le estaba pidiendo que lo ayudara a levantarse del piso, ya que no podía por el traje de mazorca, pensó en lo divertido y lindo que era Kashima y agradecía que el más pequeño de los hermanos lo hubiera llevado al pelirrojo para entrar al club de niñeras de la escuela.

**13.**

No le agradaba cuando el senpai que estaba enamorado de la madre de Midori y el estupido pedófilo de la clase avanzada se aparecían por la guardería, por que por alguna razón, le molestaba que Kashima se la pasara hablando con ellos.

**14.**

Shizuka Kimitani sabia, que aunque las otras madres quisieran que sus hijas se casaran con Ryuuichi-kun, ella sabia, que el que más probabilidades de que se casara con Ryuuichi-kun era su hijo mayor. Por eso no se molesto en decir nada aquella vez en la playa.

**15.**

Cuando Kashima le dijo que le gustaría que los pollitos lo siguieran como su mama, el solo le dijo que eso ya era así con los mocosos de la guardería. Por que así era para Kimitani, el pelirrojo era como una gran madre. Pero cuando Usaida se acerco y le pregunto si Kimitani era el padre, no supo si sentirse feliz o molesto. Aunque, la verdad es que nunca admitiría en voz alta que no le molestaría ser padre junto al pelirrojo.

**Corta seria de Drables**

.


End file.
